A fine line between love and hate
by tucke004
Summary: For Rose and Scorpius life at Hogwarts means beating each other at everything. They absolutely hate each other but hey there is a fine line between love and hate.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

 _Hey guys. This is the redo of my previous story. The last one was a little hard to read. I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

Rose POV

"My Rosie, my little Rosie" Ron cooed at the little baby in his arms. He was smiling really big. On the bed next to the chair where Ron was sitting Hermione was lying in the bed smiling at her husband.

"Ron, give me Rose and go get Harry and Ginny. They are going to want to meet their goddaughter." Hermione said, holding out her hands. Reluctantly, Ron gave Baby Rose to Hermione and then walked out of the small hospital room. Ron was walking into doors and doctors and nurses. When he got to the waiting room, the family crowded around Ron asking about the child.

"Her name is Rose Molly Weasley!" Ron said loudly, over the chatter of the family. "Harry and Ginny we want you to come and meet Rose, first. Then I'll come back and get the rest of you. Harry you can bring James with you." Then Ron turned around and walked out the door not looking to see if Harry and Ginny were following him. He entered the room to see Hermione sitting up in her bed with an awake Rose staring up at her. Roses blue eyes were piercing and bright. Her red hair was soft. Harry instantly melted. Hermione handed Rose to Harry and he held her softly. She was so tiny. After a couple minutes he gave Rose to Ginny who smiled at the little baby remembering when her son, James, was that tiny. Ginny was pregnant and could have her own baby very soon. Ron walked back into the waiting room and called the rest of their family into the room. George and Angelina entered with their son Fred II. Angelina was also pregnant. Molly Weasley was smiling hugely about her 5th grandchild. She already had Victoire, Dominique, James and Fred. Now she had Rose. Rose was passed around the room. Every person was smiling with love in their eyes even Percy. The nurse came in the room and told everyone they had to leave so that Hermione could rest. Reluctantly everyone left. Ron looked over at Hermione and smiled than kissed her on the head and took Rose so that Hermione could sleep.

* * *

Scorpius POV

Draco Malfoy stood in his wife's hospital room. Tall and regal but gently holding the baby in his arms. The baby had platinum blond hair and stormy gray eyes. Draco was watching the baby look around the room. Draco looked up at his wife asleep on her bed. She looked so peaceful. Draco looked back at the baby. Scorpius was staring at Draco now.

"My son. My son, my son, my son, my son. You will be discriminated against, a lot. People will judge you because of your last name. You may be Pureblood but that doesn't matter. That doesn't make you better than anyone else, okay. I learned that the hard way. You must be the best you can be no matter what. You will be taken as a Death Eater because of mine and my parents bad choices. Do not fall for what those people say. You can make your own choices."

* * *

Rose POV

"Rose lets go. We're going to be late." Hermione yelled up the stairs to 11 year old Rose Weasley.

"Mom, seriously, it's 10:00. We are gonna be fine." I yelled back. I appeared at the top of the stairs with my trunk and owl cage. Hermione waved her wand and my trunk floated down the stairs. I grabbed her owl, Diana, and followed my trunk down the stairs and to the car. Ron was in the driver's seat and 9 year old, Hugo was in the back seat. Hermione sat in the passenger seat while I put my owl cage in between myself and Hugo. I was excited. It was September first and I was about to start my first day at Hogwarts. We were meeting the Potters there.

* * *

 _"Parked alright, then? Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to confound the examiner."_

 _"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."_

 _"As a matter of fact, I did confound him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's s face it, I can use a Super sensory charm for that."_ Once they got back Ron nudged me and made me look across the platform to where we could see two blond heads and a black one. The smaller blond one was in Hogwarts robes.

 _"So that's little Scorpius," Ron said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mom's brains."_ I didn't hear what my mother replied to my father's words. I was too busy studying the boy. He didn't look like much. I could tell he was rich though, by the way he smoothed his gelled hair back and how he stood. I instantly disliked him. I was suddenly pulled on the arm by Albus to the train. It was almost 11 and we needed to get on the train. Together on the train we looked for the compartment our fathers had put our stuff in. Once we found it, we found Alice Longbottom in there as well. We all sat down and spent most of the ride talking. Then James and Fred (both second years) looked into our compartment.

"You guys should change. We will be at Hogwarts soon." James told us. Alice and I kicked Albus out of our compartment, so that we could change. Alice and I had known each other since we were babies. Alice was only a few weeks younger than me. We were best friends. Of course our parents were very close as well. Once Albus was back from changing, we arrived at Hogsmeade station. Hagrid stood on the platform, waiting for the first years. Once we had reached him, he brought the first years down to the boats and together we all crossed the lake to the castle. At the castle all of the first years stood in the entrance hall waiting for Professor Longbottom to let us into the great hall for the sorting. Professor Longbottom opened the doors and gestured for the students to follow him to the front of the hall.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. Then you will be sorted." Professor Longbottom said to the first years, "Once sorted join your table." Professor Longbottom started calling names. He got to his daughter's name first. "Alice Longbottom " He called. Alice sat on the stool and Longbottom placed the hat on her head. Within a few seconds the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" and Alice got up and joined the Gryffindor table. A few names later I heard the name of the boy my father had pointed out to me. It took almost ten minutes before the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN". The boy looked relieved. After two more names I heard Albus Potter and Albus walked up to sit on the stool. Again the hat took awhile before screaming "SLYTHERIN". There were murmurings now. "A Potter in Slytherin. I can't believe it." The students were hushed by Professor McGonagall. I was upset that my closest cousin was in Slytherin. I almost didn't hear my own name called but my other cousin Roxanne nudged me , breaking me out of a trance. I slowly walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was much too big and it slipped down over my eyes. Then I heard a voice in my ear and I had to hold myself back from jumping. The hat was debating with me about where I should be. He wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but I refused. So the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR". The last name to be called was Roxanne and she was also placed in Gryffindor. So far everyone had been in Gryffindor except for Dominique and now Albus. James and Fred welcomed the first years. Then dinner was served, to me it was the best meal I had ever had. Once dinner was over the prefect led the Gryffindor first years back to the tower.

"Alright first years. Girls on the right, boys on the left. Your bags are already in your rooms." The prefect told the students. All the girls went up one staircase while the boys went up the other. I shared my room with Roxanne, Alice and another girl named Hilary Thomas. She was the daughter of Dean Thomas. I unpacked my bags and sat down at my desk to write a letter home to my parents. I wrote,

Hey mom and dad,

 _I made it to Gryffindor! Alice and Roxanne too. Albus is a Slytherin. Can you believe that. Albus is kind and sweet. Not a Slytherin. I miss you guys already. I'm really excited for class to start tomorrow. I hope you guys are OK. Write me when you can and say hi to the family. I love you. Rose_

Once I was done with my letter, I went to sleep so that I would be prepared for the day ahead of me.

* * *

Scorpius POV

"Honey let's go stop fussing with him." Draco Malfoy said to his wife on September first. I was being fussed over on the platform. The train was blowing its whistle telling me to get on. I disentangled myself from my mother's embrace and ran onto the train waving goodbye to my parents. On the train I found the compartment my father had placed my things in and sat down, taking out my charms book. Two second years stuck their heads into my compartment and smiled at me before moving on. That was not what I had been expecting. I was expecting that everyone would be mean to me because of my name. Those boys didn't know my name though. Just then a boy with black hair and glasses came into my compartment.

"Do you mind if I change in here? Everywhere else is full and my original compartment has girls in it." The boy asked. I nodded my head and the boy took out his uniform to change. I decided to change as well. When we were both done the boy sat down opposite me and held out his hand. "Albus Potter, and you?"

"Scorpius Malfoy" I said, timidly.

Albus just nodded and smiled shaking my hand. "Glad to meet you."

I was shocked. A Potter was glad to meet a Malfoy. That did not happen. I said the same to Albus before Albus left and went back to the compartment where there were girls.

On the platform a man named Hagrid gestured for the first years to follow him. The students who were not in first year, all left to the carriages. The first years joined Hagrid at the lake to board the boats they would take to Hogwarts. I looked at the castle in awe. It was beautiful and giant. Every student exited their boats and followed Hagrid up to the castle. The first years stood outside the great hall, waiting for the Herbology Professor to come and open the door for the first years so that the sorting could begin. When the doors opened, my mouth fell open. The great hall was huge! There were four tables, candles hanging from the ceiling and an enchanted ceiling. The place was beautiful. I followed the Professor into the great hall, where he told me and the other first years to wait to be called. I counted 16 names before I heard my own name.

When the hat was placed on my head it started debating with me. "What do you think, little Malfoy? Your father was easy , but you are not quite as easy. You would do well in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. As well as Slytherin. You're much to modest to be Gryffindor." The hat whispered in my ear.

"Please be Slytherin? I need to be Slytherin. To make my father proud. Please?" I said in my head. It had been at least 10 minutes now and he had been quiet. Then suddenly the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!"and I walked off to my table. A few minutes later Albus Potter came up to me and sat down. I stared at him. He waved at me and then started piling food onto his plate.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised he was sitting next to me.

"I'm in Slytherin" he said with his mouth full.

My mouth dropped open. A Potter in Slytherin. That was a first. Today was just full of surprises.

He turned to me and said "Do you want to be friends?"

My mouth dropped open again. A Potter wanted to be friends with a Malfoy. Things were just getting weird.

"Call me Albus." Albus said "I think we will be great friends and together we ate our food.

* * *

About a hour later, Albus and I were following our prefect down into the dungeon to our common room. The common room was quite comfy, even though it was under the lake. Albus and I went into our dorm. Our bags were already in our room. We shared with my cousin Nicholas Nott and the son of my dads old friend Alec Goyle. Nick was smart and Goyle was dumb. Goyle was hostile to Albus but Nick was not. Goyle tried to talk to me but I ignored him. Of all the people I didn't want to talk to it was Alec Goyle. He was super annoying and mean. I changed quickly and wrote a letter to my parents telling them I was in Slytherin. Then I went to bed.

* * *

 _Author's note;_

 _The italic parts in Rose's POV of the railroad station is from 19 years later in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I hope you liked it. I liked writing it. This is so much better than my first copy. Please review! Thanks for reading!_

 _Love tucke004 (Gwyn)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note;_

 _Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I want to get a chapter up at least once a week. It may not work like that but I hope I can do that. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Rose POV

I woke up to Alice jumping on my stomach. I always sleep late and I was almost missing breakfast. I jumped up and dressed quickly. I mean I'm a Weasley I eat, a lot. We walked quickly down to breakfast and I saw Albus sitting at the Gryffindor table and I ran to tackle him.

"What were you thinking?!" I yelled at him, "Leaving me? You're a Slytherin, Albus. You are in the house for evil. What were you thinking?"

Albus laughed pulling me into a hug. "I love you too." Albus said sarcastically. "Thanks for being happy for me."

"I'm sorry. It's just...I never saw you as a Slytherin. I am happy for you.". I said suddenly sheepish.

"Hey it's fine, but I do want you to meet my roommate and friend. When you do meet him please don't freak out." Albus said cautiously.

"Ok…" I said

"Scorpius come over here!" Albus yelled over his shoulder.

My mouth opened in shock. Albus, my cousin, was friends with Scorpius Malfoy. I watched as the boy my father had pointed out to me walked over. His hair was ruffled now like it was purposely messy. Much like James. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore. His robes were messy as well. Definitely not as immaculate as they had been on the platform. He smiled and when he did it lit up his face. I almost smiled back, but I caught myself.

"Hey." Malfoy said still smiling.

Coldly, I replied "Hello, Malfoy."

The smile fell from Malfoy's face. Making his eyes fall and his face drop. When he looked up his eyes were full of sorrow. I almost took it back but, I couldn't.

"Rose, please be nice?"Albus said pleadingly.

I looked over at Albus and his face was sad. "I'm sorry Albus, but I don't like him." I held up my hand to stop Albus from saying anything. " I know I don't know him but I know of him and what I know of him I don't like. You can be friends with whomever you like but when you want to hang with me, please don't bring him along." Then I grabbed some food off of the table and ran to my first hour. That morning we had our first Charms lesson and I was the first to complete the spell. Next was potions and again I was the best. For the next week I was the first and best at everything. In the middle of the second week I was hexed from behind and I fell forward unable to move a muscle. Scorpius came up behind me laughed and then ran away, undoing the while running away. I got up and gathered my things. For the next four years, Scorpius and I hexed each other back and forth over the course of the years. I was still top of each class but he was a close second. Albus and I drifted farther apart, while Alice and I only got closer. Teachers would try to partner me and Scorpius up, but they soon learned that was a bad idea. Anytime that Scorpius and I were near each other one of us would get hexed. As we got older the hexes got more powerful. In fifth year I sent Scorpius to the Hospital wing because of a hex I had cast. Surprisingly we had only had a few detentions. By the end of fifth year we were such enemies that Albus didn't dare bring Scorpius with when he came to hang out with me. Class turned out to be easy for me and I got Os on everything. Every year my grades in the exam were all Os as well. My cousins and other family and friends were jealous that I always got such good grades. I could tell Scorpius felt the same way.

* * *

"Hey Alice. Are you and Albus still sneaking out to Hogsmeade tonight?" I whisper from next to her on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Ever since the beginning of fourth year Alice and Albus have been going out. My best friend and my traitorous favorite cousin. At least it wasn't my brother. It's the first weekend of my 6th year at hogwarts and Albus and Alice were sneaking out. I'm a good friend so even though I'm a prefect I am not going to rat on them.

"Yeah isn't Albus great. I love him so much." Alice's eyes widened. "I love him. We haven't said that yet. I hadn't even realized I love him."

She looked so shocked and so I told her to tell Albus that she loved him and she got up to go find Albus. With Alice gone there was no need for me to stay up anymore so even though it was only 7:30, I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to Alice not in the dorm. I wasn't worried. I'm sure Albus had protected her. So I went down to breakfast. Albus and Alice were sitting at the Gryffindor table. I started walking towards them but then I noticed Malfoy next to Albus. I walked over to the table and sat down across from Alice, which unfortunately meant I was sitting next to Malfoy. I started piling food onto my plate without even acknowledging Malfoy.

"Hey Rose." Albus said while staring at me shocked. Alice and Scorpius were staring at me with shock as well.

"What" I asked with my mouth full.

"You sat down next to Scorpius." Alice replied.

I looked over at Scorpius and saw his wide eyes. "I didn't want to sit next to you lovebirds that's all. It's not like I wanted to sit next to this jerk." With that I stopped talking and finished my breakfast. When I was done I walked upstairs and grabbed my bag. First period was potions with old Professor Slughorn. I walked down to the dungeons. A few minutes after I entered Alice, Albus and Scorpius walked in. At the front of the room a pot of potion sat on Slughorn's desk. Two minutes later Slughorn entered the room and started teaching. He opened the top of the pot and a heavenly scent wafted from the pot. It smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. I hate vanilla, but in this combination I love it. Normally vanilla disgusts me because vanilla is the scent that Malfoy smells like. I looked over at Malfoy to see him watching me. I looked away quickly and spotted Alice looking at me curiously. She had seen me look over at Malfoy. Her eyes said we would discuss that later. I looked away. The class passed very fast. Professor Slughorn told us that the potion was called Amortentia, which I knew but I was slightly delusional. After class I ran to Ancient Runes. At least this class I didn't have with any of my friends or Scorpius. After class, I went down to lunch and I sat next to Alice. Albus and Scorpius were sitting at the Slytherin table. Woah wait a second when in the world did Malfoy become Scorpius.

"What was that in potions!" Alice asked the second I sat down.

"Whoa let me get some food first." I replied avoiding the question.

She swiped my plate away from me. "What did you smell in the Amortentia potion? Was it Scorpius? Tell me, please?"

I snatched my plate back and replied "Its none of your business but because I know that you will just keep pestering, I'll tell you that I smelled cinnamon."

"And what else?" She asked still pestering.

"Nothing." I say firmly, my position not swaying.

"How long have you liked Scorpius?"

"I don't like Malfoy! Don't say that out loud. It's not right."

"Uh huh, well in that case I smelled Albus's cologne. I wasn't expecting that." She says with a slight smile on her face. I squeal and smile. Then in walks Albus and Scorpius. Albus starts toward our table and Scorpius follows. I've only just realized how handsome Scorpius is. He's fit from Quidditch and his blonde hair sticks up. He has silvery gray eyes and he is watching me closely. I tear my eyes away from him and look at my food, blushing. That day was the worst day of my life. I can't believe I smelled my enemy in the love potion. I ignored it and by the end of the week I had mostly pushed it to the back of my mind. Although I was much more aware of him and in my mind I was calling him Scorpius instead of Malfoy.

* * *

"How many times have you been attacked by a owl?" I ask laughing.

"It's not my fault. That owl hated me for some reason."Albus said offended.

I just laughed harder. "Why would that owl attack you. It's not like you did anything to it, right?"Alice asked from where she was helping Albus.

"No! I didn't do anything. I just wanted to send a letter to mom and dad."

I looked over at Scorpius. It has been four months since I smelled Scorpius in the potion and Scorpius and I were just as hostile as ever. Except at this moment. Scorpius looked really nice with a real smile on his face instead of his smirk. His whole face lit up. It was the end of the day and our last class had just finished when Albus was attacked by an owl. Scorpius and I are standing behind Alice and Albus.

"Ok. I'm gonna go to our dorm and get started on our homework. That way I have the whole weekend free. Goodnight everybody." I say between my slight chuckles. I run back to Gryffindor tower and go to my common room. I sit on my bed and open up my charms book to work on my homework.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Thank you for reading my story. Please give me feedback and ideas for the next chapter._

 _Gwyn_


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius POV

When I woke up it was pretty much breakfast time. Albus was standing next to his bed pulling on his robes.

"Come on Scorpius. It's time to go to breakfast." Albus said without turning around. I got up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later I was back and I changed to my uniform. I grabbed my bag and ran after Albus. Albus started walking to the Gryffindor table. I cautiously followed him, hanging back a bit from the table. Albus walked up to the table before being tackled from the side.

"What were you thinking?" The girl yelled, "Leaving me? You're a Slytherin, Albus. What were you thinking?"

Albus laughed before pulling her into a hug. "I love you too." He said sarcastically. "Thanks for being happy for me."

"I'm sorry. It's just...I never saw you as a Slytherin. I am happy for you."

"Hey it's fine, but I do want you to meet my roommate and friend. When you do meet him please don't freak out."

"Ok…" she said

"Scorpius come over here!" Albus yelled at me. The girls mouth opened wide. I walked over to Albus and smiled. The girl was staring at me in shock and a little disgust.

"Hey" I said, still smiling.

"Hello Malfoy" she said coldly. The smile fell from my face. She had called me by my surname. She looked upset with me.

"Rose, please be nice." Albus said pleadingly.

She looked at Albus and said "I'm sorry Albus, but I don't like him." She held up her hand, stopping Albus from saying anything. "I know I don't know him but I know of him and what I know of him I don't like. You can be friends with who ever you like but when you want to hang out with me, don't bring him along." Then she ran off with her food. That morning we had charms lesson and the girl, Rose, cast the spell and was the first one done. I was done second but a long time after her. She was quickly becoming the best at it all and I was becoming second best. I was jealous so in the middle of our second week I hexed Rose with the full body bind curse. I came up laughing behind her and then made my way down the hall. At the end I released the spell and left. She must have been really pissed because for the next five years we hexed each other back and forth. She was still top of the class but I was close behind. The teachers and Albus didn't dare put Rose and I together. I was jealous. She got all Os. All the time. It wasn't fair, but I just worked harder.

* * *

 **5th year**

Albus is sneaking out with his girlfriend tonight. I mean, I'm not going to try to stop him. I may be a prefect but I'm not a buzzkill. Also, Rose isn't trying to stop Albus or Alice so why should I? I woke up and walked down to breakfast with Albus and Alice. They were walking really close to each other. I felt like I was intruding. We sat down at the Gryffindor table. Albus and Alice sat next to each other so I sat across from Albus. I saw Rose come in out of the corner of my eye. She saw us and then hesitated. Probably seeing me, then she continued over and sat down beside me. She didn't even acknowledge me. She just started piling food onto her plate. We all watched her in shock.

"Hey Rose." Albus said.

"What?" She asked with her mouth full.

"You just sat down down next to Scorpius."

She looked over at me and saw my wide eyes. "I didn't want to sit next to you lovebirds that's all. It's not like I wanted to sit next to this dick." With that she stopped talking and finished her breakfast. Our first class was potions. Once we got to class I saw a pot of some delicious smelling potion on Slughorn's desk. Slughorn walked in and told us that the potion was Amortentia. Then he took the cover off and I could smell Coconut. It was the exact scent of what Rose always smelled like. I was so surprised I fell off my chair. I took a deep breath and looked over at Rose. She glanced back at me then turned quickly back around. I saw Alice talking to Rose and then Albus caught my attention. He was breathing really deep and then he had a coughing fit. It was short so know one cared. Everyone was delirious and Slughorn realized that he couldn't teach when the love potion was there so he dismissed us. At lunch, Albus and I sat at the Slytherin table while Alice and Rose sat arguing at the Gryffindor one. Albus was pestering me to know what I smelled, but if I told him he'd know it was Rose and he'd beat me up for liking his favorite cousin.

* * *

"How many times have you been attacked by an owl?" Rose asked laughing.

"It's not my fault. That owl hated me for some reason."Albus said offended.

She just laughed harder. "Why would that owl attack you. It's not like you did anything to it, right?" Alice asked from where she was helping Albus.

"No! I didn't do anything. I just wanted to send a letter to mom and dad."

Rose looked over at me. It has been four months since I smelled Rose in the potion and Rose and I are just as hostile as ever. Except at this moment. Rose looked very nice today. It was the end of the day and our last class had just finished when Albus was attacked by an owl.

"Ok. I'm gonna go to our dorm and get started on our homework. That way I have the whole weekend free. Goodnight everybody." Rose said between her slight chuckles. Rose ran off and I excused myself as well. Rose was still forever on my mind. I couldn't think of anything but her. It was annoying. I sat down and started on my charms essay.

* * *

 _Authors note:_

 _Hey guys how did you like it. I don't have any more ideas so please review and give me some more ideas. That would be great! Thanks!_

 _Gwyn._


End file.
